Evrae
Evrae is a boss in Final Fantasy X, fought by Yuna's guardians on the deck of the Fahrenheit prior to their arrival into Bevelle. Known as Bevelle's guardian wyrm, Evrae is possibly one of the toughest storyline bosses, due to the mechanics of battle aboard the airship and the absence of Yuna and her healing and summoning abilities. After its defeat, Evrae falls from the skies, seemingly beaten. It reappears in the underwater sewers of the Via Purifico as Evrae Altana, an undead version fought by Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku. Stats Battle Cid appears on the turn list. On his turn he executes the last command received from Tidus or Rikku who have access to a Trigger Command, prompting Cid to move the ship close to, or away from Evrae. When the ship is away from Evrae and Cid has no other commands, he uses the ship's Guided Missiles attack to deal massive damage, although this can only be performed three times. While close, Evrae has access to the dangerous melee attack, Stone Gaze, and the powerful Poison Breath that needs charging. Stone Gaze inflicts not only Petrify, but also Slow. While the Petrify is subject to normal mechanics, the Slow bypasses protections, even the full immunity granted by Slowproof or Ribbon. It can still be prevented with SOS Haste or Auto-Haste. Poison Breath can inflict Poison but can be dodged if the ship moves away before its release. While the Fahrenheit is away, only magic, Lancet, Wakka's physical attacks and the Mix Overdrive can hit Evrae, but Poison Breath misses and Evrae initially uses the weak Photon Spray attack. After some time, Evrae uses Swooping Scythe, a relatively weak attack on the whole party that brings Evrae close and breaks petrified characters, removing them from battle. Once Evrae's HP drops below 10,667 (1/3 max HP) it casts Haste, allowing it to close the distance between itself and the party at a faster rate before following up with Poison Breath. Evrae is vulnerable to Slow and Delay, but casts Haste on its next turn if affected. Strategy One strategy is to have a Rikku with a full Overdrive gauge and start with the Mighty G or Super Mighty G to bestow Haste, Regen and other helpful buffs on the party. Wakka is probably be one of the most useful characters. Lulu is good to chip away at Evrae's HP with Black Magic, but the player might want to have Tidus out to repeatedly use Cheer to boost Wakka's attack. Another strategy is to stay away and use up all of Cid's missiles. It is best to not attack with Wakka more than twice while awaiting the salvo, as Evrae may counter with Swooping Scythe. This counterattack might also be used in response to the missile salvo. A complementary tactic is to cast Reflect on Evrae, preventing it from casting Haste on itself. (Rikku can obtain Reflect shortly after she joins the party via a Lv. 2 Key Sphere.) By proper consideration of the party response time and the turn list, one can cast Slow on Evrae and then follow up with Reflect. This tactic prevents Lulu from effectively using Black Magic for offense in exchange for letting the rest of the party be more offensive. If Evrae's HP falls below 3/4, and it looks like the party will fall, the player can use Kimahri's Self-Destruct as a last resort. Depending on the strategy chosen, the party may have to deal with Evrae's Poison Breath. The party can dodge it by moving the ship away before its release, but the party should not attack between the time the ship moved away and the release of the breath: an attack might provoke a Swooping Scythe, which brings Evrae close, followed by a successful Poison Breath attack. Sphere Break Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Evrae appears as an enemy during the Marriage of Convenience - Into the Bevelle Palace Event. It is fought at Airship, Part 3. Given the target's resistance to basic elements, it is recommended to not attach any fire, ice, or thunder magic. He frequently uses the Photon Spray attack along with possible petrification from Stone Gaze, Poison Breath, and heavy damage from melee strikes. The player can use Break abilities to soften him up, then attack with melee strikes of his own coupled with non-elemental magic attacks. White Mage characters may wish to attach Esuna to counter status effects. ;Target Score: Avoid KO Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Evrae.jpg|Artwork. Evrae attacks airship.jpg|Evrae attacks the airship. Evrae_confronts_the_party.jpg|Evrae confronts the party. FFX Photon Spray.png|Photon Spray. FFX Poison Breath.png|Poison Breath. FFX Stone Gaze.png|Stone Gaze. FFX Swooping Scythe.png|Swooping Scythe. FFX Guided Missiles.png|Cid hitting Evrae with missiles. Trivia *Evrae has a dummied attack called "Critical Strike." This is almost an exact copy of Evrae's regular physical attack, except with lower base accuracy (90 instead of 120) and, ironically, an inability to land critical hits. *Evrae in ''Final Fantasy X, Deathgaze in Final Fantasy VI and Ultimate Weapon in Final Fantasy VII are all fought on the deck of the player's airship. Related enemies *Evrae Altana *Shinryu de:Efrye fr:Effray Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X